


Grateful

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Hogwarts Professor Malfoy greets new Professor Potter and hints at many things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the September Discord Drabble channel.   
> Prompt: Return to Hogwarts  
> Word count: 191
> 
> This is a teaser for my upcoming fic for 25 Days of Harry and Draco that will post beginning December 1st. If you'd like to join us for that holiday event, it should be a lot of fun.
> 
> To address the comments that thought this was somehow related to TCC, I assure you it is not.

“So it’s true then, Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts.”

Recognizing the familiar drawl, Harry turned around slowly and his breath caught in his throat.  When the fuck had Malfoy turned into that? He took in the features softened slightly with age, the bright grey eyes and long, silky blond hair.  His gaze lingered momentarily on lips curved into a slight smile before he forced his gaze back up to those piercing eyes. 

“It’s true,” Harry replied, “unless I’m a figment of your imagination, in which case, you need to get out more.”

Draco laughed, leaning casually against the doorframe.  “So, we’re to have the Savior of the Wizarding world teaching here.  We’ll be the envy.”

Harry snorted and shook his head.  “That was a long time ago.” His face softened.  “How’s the latest Savior of the Wizarding world then?”

Draco started but quickly regained his composure and his face turned serious.  “Grateful,” he said quietly. “Grateful to have found the right answer in time.  Grateful to still have my son.”

Harry nodded.  “Me too. I’ve never been so scared in my life.  Thank you.”

Draco bowed his head slightly.

“Tea?”


	2. Grateful continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

For those who asked to be updated when this started, here you go. I'm continuing the story for this drabble in the 25 Days of Harry and Draco challenge. 

My dear friends Tim and Alex did a recording of the drabble to kick the story off. It's at the top of Chapter 1,

Enjoy!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803874/chapters/39441622


End file.
